Wishful Thinking
by tothestars07
Summary: After numerous bad relationships, Lily is letting fate do the talking. A little off character, but a good story nonetheless. LE/JP Read and Review


_I wish my life was like a romance novel. Not just one about sex, but one with passion, and love, and a caring man. A strong red-blooded male who sparks a fire in my belly. One who could spar verbally and physically with me. And one who I would never get enough of. This man would never look at another woman after he got me. He wouldn't need to. I would be his everything. What he craves the most, and what he can't get enough of. What he needs beyond anything, beyond his every breath. This is what I want, but not what I have._

_I have a man (if you could call him that) that is the complete opposite. He creates no spark, only boredom. He has not the power to light a fire in my blood. And he cannot keep up. He does not care, nor is he entirely faithful. He looks and stares and watches other woman. Well not just any other women, small, dainty, slutty blondes. Ones that have a seatbelt for a skirt, and the smallest, tightest, stretchiest shirt pulled across their chests, and more often than not, 4 inch stilleto heels. And a fake tan, with caked makeup marring what could be a pretty face. Normally I'm not one to judge, well mostly I don't, but when I am standing in front of my so called boyfriend and his eyes glaze over, and drool starts to spill from his mouth, there is only one explanation. Another bottle blonde with all her stuff hanging out for him to ogle._

_There isn't anything wrong with me per-say. I'm just not blonde, or leggy, or for that matter stick thin. I have bright red hair, okay not bright but it stands out in a crowd. I am only 5'4", so I am tall by no standards. And for some reason I was blessed with curves. Nothing too crazy, but enough that people stare more at the body, then the face._

_As I sit here writing all this drabble, I wonder why I always find the assholes to date. The one I've known for years and lose that sacred virginity too (what a crock that is) who turned out to be a major dick (though he didn't have one), to the one I thought cared enough until his ex showed up every time we went anywhere. To the newest and probably the worst, the one who can't keep his eyes or mind trained on me, or for that matter one girl at a time. I've been with this idiot for 3 months, he wanted sex, I was bored so I agreed. Then afterward, when I was nearly asleep at how simply snooze-fest sex with him was, he told me, I needed to find a hot chick so we could have a 3-way. WHAT THE FUCK?!?! What is wrong about having sex with one girl at a time?_

_It's not that I am a prude, or for that matter, have ever really been one, but still sex is between 2 people. Count 'em! ONE, TWO. No more. So now I am back at square one. Wishing upon every star for that one guy who will change my world. Unfortunately that guy either doesn't exist, or just hasn't found me because he lost his map. Lucky me. More later, Alice and Mary are here._

I turned away from my desk as Mary and Alice opened the door to my room. Mary was 5'10" the tallest and most likely future model of the group. Waist length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim body thanks to that oh so lovely thing called a high metabolism. Straight white teeth, and a nice smile complemented what she was blessed with. Alice was an inch shorter than me and just as stunningly beautiful as Mary. With dark brown hair almost the color of dark chocolate that fell to the middle of her back, gray eyes the color of a storm, and she was a curvy little thing. Probably the most promiscuous of the group, though she would settle down in a heartbeat if the numbskull Frank would get the hints she's been dropping. And then little old me, red hair and a temper to match. emerald green almond shaped eyes (my best feature) a curvy body that boys drool over, and full lips over straight teeth.

Alice danced over to my bed and threw herself across it. Landing amongst the many pillows and my stuffed duck Ernie. Mary was a little more sedate and draped herself (only the pure-blooded could drape themselves that way) across my chair.

"Writing in your diary again Lily?" Alice asked with an amused smile growing across her pixie face.

"Of course," I respond, "I had a lot to say since I finally got rid of that sleaze-ball Jack."

Mary and Alice both smiled wider. They knew the whole story about him and his damn fantasy. They thought it was hilarious. I thought it was shitty.

" Oh, I forgot, Dumbledore made me Head Girl this year, so no more sneaking out to the boys dorms Al." I smirked at her.

"Uh-huh, like you could stop me." She giggled. Then she hopped up off my bed and dragged me and Mary out of my room, down the hall past petty Petunia, and to the front of my fireplace.

"Ready?" She asks quickly before disappearing into the emerald flames. Mary followed, then I strode up shouted "Diagon Alley" and disappeared too.

Walking through Diagon Alley made me realize how much I missed the wizarding world while I was with my family. The shops, the owls hooting softly at passersby, the smells, sounds, laughter, and the entire feel of being emerged into magic.

After stopping in the shops to buy our supplies, we sat at Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor. I had vanilla with carmel and chocolate, Alice had dark chocolate, and Mary had peppermint. Weird flavor.

We were laughing and joking when our school rivals sauntered up flinging themselves on the marauders arms. Tracy, Monica, and Becky were the biggest sluts you could find in any school. All blonde, big boobed, and as loose as possible. Having slept with nearly all the eligible males in Hogwarts, they were now setting their sights on the best, I would never say it aloud, but those men (as you couldn't call them anything else) were hot!

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Buff, tan, hot, and mmm smokin', sexy, fine, whatever adjective you want to throw in it would fit. James had black messy hair, looking like he just rolled out of bed, eyes the color of milk chocolate...yum...and a body that I would love to see naked, though again I have a reputation to keep so it would never happen.

Sirius Black was of course the typical godlike male, black hair that fell in his eyes, smoky gray eyes, and again muscles I could take a bite out of. Again not going to happen, as everyone in Hogwarts minus my friends all think I am the picture of innocence and purity....HA if only they knew.

Remus Lupin was more of a good guy friend, but he was still hot. At times he could look sick and ill, but that was because of his furry little problem. But he was still something nice to look at, silky brown hair that fell in his eyes, blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle with kindness and a little mischief. A sinewy muscled body, not lanky, but also not crazy huge muscles. He is the only one besides Mary and Alice that knows that I am not as innocent as everyone seems to think.

Remus brightened up when he saw us and literally brushed Monica off his arm and sat next to us throwing his arm around Mary's shoulders, hoping that would discourage the sluts. Sirius normally the reputed ladies man seemed relieved to find us sitting there, again brushing Tracy off of him, he spun the chair next to Mary around and sat down resting his arms down on the back of his chair. James perked up quite a bit from his sullen look, sitting in the chair closest to me, leaning in and whispering in my ear "Please make them leave!" His hand brushing the back of my neck. Shivers ran up my spine, as I turned around to look at the dumb bitches still standing there awestruck. Seems they weren't used to being ditched.

"I'm so glad you made it James, I was hoping you wouldn't miss our date later." I said smiling up into his handsome face. James smiled wider at my helping him, and squeezed my hand.

"I wouldn't miss it." James said smiling back.

Alice looked up into at the sluts, and saying sweetly, "Thanks for showing them the way over, but you can leave now. The table only seats 6."

Tracy, Monica, and Becky put their snooty smiles and glared at us three girls, before saying gaggingly good-byes to James, Remus and Sirius.

"You have no idea how hard it is to get rid of a girl in heat." Sirius said. "So how are our three favorite girls doing."

Alice just chuckled at his antics and then went back to telling her story to me and Mary. James and Sirius and Remus just watched us as we emersed ourselves in another crazy story of Alice's. Remus chuckled as he realized what her story was about. Another 'accidental' run-in with Frank and her outrageous flirting and innuendoes to get him to think of her that way.

"And then I told him if he got lonely in his bed, while his parents are out of town, he could call me. And you know what he says. 'He goes I'm not sure you would like my bed, it's only a twin as I don't stay there very often'." Alice sighs. She has been crushing on Frank for nearly 2 years. And so far he has been oblivious.

"But couldn't you just sleep on top of him or something?" Sirius questions. And that's when Mary and I start laughing.

"Please, that boy has probably never had a wet-dream in his life. Alice if you want him to finally figure it out I say push him against a wall and snog him senseless." I tell her. Then I get a look at Sirius' and James' shocked faces at my frank language and giggle uncontrollably.

"No, Lily, that wouldn't work. You have to be more subtle than that. He might run with his tail between his legs if she pounces on him." Mary argues.

"Mary, I didn't say pounce, I said push. If she wanted to pounce him, I'm sure there's a spell so you can rid yourselves of clothes...THEN pounce him." I say knowingly. "Then again that might give him a heart attack." I mutter.

"I think I might have a heart attack. Innocent Lily, talking like that. I think the world has flipped upside down, don't you Prongs?" Sirius says to James.

James just stares at me with an odd look on his face. One I can't quite decipher. "Yeah Pads, listen ladies thanks for running off the crazies, but we have to meet my parents for lunch. See you on the train." With that James gets up and hauls a confused Remus and oblivious Sirius with him.

"What was that about?" Mary asked.

Alice just giggled and said quietly, "I think James might just have a wet-dream about little Lily tonight." And for the first time in 2 and a half years I blush uncontrollably.


End file.
